


¿Qué será de nosotros?

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood friends! AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña charla sobre ellos dos de niños, y sobre qué les deparará en el futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué será de nosotros?

Tendou y Ushijima se encontraban uno al lado del otro, mirándose como si no hubiera un mañana y jugando con aquella vieja pelota de trapo.  
Ambos eran niños de, quizás 8 años, por lo que aún no sabía qué le depararía, ni mucho menos qué pasaría en sus vidas.  
¿Por qué eres tan alto?  
¿No puedo ser alto, Wakatoshi-kun?  
— . . . — Negó con la cabeza.  
— ¡E-Entonces ven...! — Abre sus brazos, diciéndole que se acerque.  
— ¿Qué harás? — Preguntó, inseguro.  
— ¡Sólo ven, tonto! — Repitió.  
— ¿Pero qué harás? — Sin más qué decir, terminó acercándose.  
Una vez cerca, lo abrazó, como una araña a su presa. Sin embargo, lo levantó a unos escasos centímetros del suelo, pero al menos ahora era más alto. — ¡Ya!  
shijima respingó en su lugar y sus ojos se abrieron en par. Miró a cada lado, mas tarde a Tendou y curvó sus cejas hacia arriba. — Oh. . . — Suspiró. — Gracias.  
— ¡De nada! — Sus piernas temblaban, quizás Ushijima parecía ser más bajo que él, pero le parecía pesado. — Wakatoshi-kun, ¿tú vas a crecer mucho?  
Pobre Satori. Parecía sufrir por cargar con el peso de Ushijima, cuando a penas él parecía inmutarse. — Yo quiero crecer mucho. — Comentó y no, no si quiera hizo amague para bajar. Está cómodo allá arriba.  
— ¡Pùes lo vas a hacer, Miracle Boy! Tú eres genial, y de seguro, vas a medir como dos metros. Tú comes mucho.  
— ... ¿Tu crees? — Entonces, por un momento sus ojos se iluminaron. Ser alto no es una prioridad, pero le emocionaba la idea, nada más. — Tú serás alto también.  
— ¡Lo sé! — Le soltó, pero con cuidado, con miedo de que se caiga. — Yo ya soy alto, ¿qué dices? Además, si mi predicción no me falla, seré tan alto, que llegaré al cielo. Por supuesto, ¡TÚ LO SERÁS MÁS! Comes demasiado, Wakkun.  
— ¿Pero si llegas hasta el cielo cómo seguiremos jugando? — Mencionó, preocupado.  
— ¡Porque ambos llegaremos hasta el cielo, tontito! — Rió divertido. — ¡Mataremos a los estúpidos humanos como si fueran hormigas!  
— Pero yo quiero seguir jugando voleibol. — Cuestionó, de hecho apretó el balón entre sus manos. — Si matamos a todos ¿Con quienes jugamos?  
— Hmm... ¡Tienes razón...! — Apoyó su mano sobre su mentón, y luego le miró de reojo. — Entonces dejemos vivos algunos, y el resto, nos los comemos a las brasas.  
— ¿Y si ese resto que sigue vivo no juega voleibol?— Colocó tantos "pero" que quizá desanimo a su amigo pelirrojo. No es como si buscara pensar con elocuencia, son niños.  
— ¡Los hacemos jugar a la fuerza! Después de todo, seremos los reyes del mundo. Una vez que aprendan a jugar decentemente, los aplastaremos... ¡En el voleibol! Será divertido.  
— Suena divertido. — Mencionó. Él sería la estrella, pero a la fuerza. No le molestaba, ¿Pero cuándo sucedería? — ¿Tengo que seguir comiendo? — Preguntó, tan inocente. Seguidamente tomó asiento en el suelo y suspiró. — Falta mucho para eso.  
también se sentó, sólo que a su lado. — Por supuesto que lo es, Wakatoshi-kun, después de todo, aún falta muuucho tiempo para ello. — Suspiró. — Oye, ¿quieres ir a molestar a Eita?  
Wakatoshi asintió, y así sin más, fueron.


End file.
